There's More Than Meets the Eye
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Insane gets in a fight with her team and runs back to her hometown. Unexpectedly, she runs into an old friend who, despite the years gone by, recognizes her. Meanwhile, the Sonic Team are trying desperately to find her. they may, though, dig up secrets that Insane's been hiding for a very long time. Now complete - with a new summary!
1. Chapter 1

There's More Than Meets the Eye

Insane: Hey, peeps. . .

Sonic: Is something wrong, Insane?

Insane: *sigh* You'll see. Peeps, I don't own Sonic. Also, this story may tell of my origins, but keep in mind that the info here only applies to my Authoress persona, and not my real self. So, I won't reveal my own secret identity.

Sonic:?

Insane: Peeps, reviews will make me less depressed. And if text is bolded, it's my own narration. Flashbacks are italic. The voice in my head is both.

~Prologue: The Fight~

**What a day.**

"Insane, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! ? !"

**I got into a fight with the LAST people I'd ever expect.**

"YOU'RE USELESS, INSANE!"

**I know. But I thought you were my FRIENDS!**

"WHY do you always cause trouble, Insane?"

**My eyes grew wide. Not him, too...**

**That's it.**

**I'm not gonna cry.**

**I'm gonna LEAVE.**

**I'M GOING HOME, DANMIT!**

**If they don't want me, I won't stay.**

**Good-bye...**

**Amy,**

**Scourge,**

**and...**

**The one I never thought would hurt me like this...**

**Sonic.**

~End Prologue~

Insane: *Sniffs*

Sonic: Huh...?

Insane: I'm planning on putting up the next chapter at the same time as this one, so please forgive the length. Oh, and yes, this will be a crossover. Review please, and then read the next chapter and review it, too. THANX.

~Insanity OUT!~


	2. Chapter 2

There's More Than Meets the Eye

Insane: Sorry, peeps, I'm alone right now, so no witty banter. I don't own anything. Ok? Flamers. . . . will be added to my list of people to mercilessly tickle. *Shrugs* I left the Tails Doll on Mobius. Review!

~Chapter 1: Home~

**Misery. Sadness.**

**That's all I feel as I arrive at the entrance to the town I was born in.**

"_Come on, Sugar! Let's play tag!"_

**Voices. Words from the past.**

"_I'll bet you can't catch me, Danny!"_

**Plaguing my mind. Voices in my head, that haunted me, then and now.**

"_You're a good friend, Danny Fenton."_

_**You'll never be like him. So why do you try so hard?**_

**I just want to be NORMAL!**

_**Humans aren't normal where we're from. You know that.**_

**But, neither am I...**

"_Mommy? What did you mean when you said to Daddy I wasn't human?"_

_**Betrayal hurts, Insane.**_

**I KNOW THAT! SHUT UP!**

"_Sugar... We've been lying to you."_

"_W-wha?"_

"_You're not our daughter, and you're not human."_

_**Secrets and lies, secrets and lies.**_

_**And you are a natural.**_

**LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Memories...**

"_Your parents begged us to take you in."_

"_But... WHAT am I?"_

_**A freak.**_

**SHUT UP!**

"_We don't know, exactly. Your parents gave us a letter for you."_

_**A letter... Ha. Like you could explain it all in a letter.**_

_**So much, so much you had to discover on your own.**_

**Can it.**

_**Secrets. Like G.U.N. being after you. Lies. Like your "Adoptive parents'" love.**_

**I know. I KNOW CHAOS DAMMIT! Why won't you SHUT UP!**

_**I'm only telling the truth, Insane. Reminding you why this is a bad idea.**_

**I don't care. If anyone would understand and accept me, it would be Danny.**

_**What if he doesn't remember you? What then? **_

**. . . He WON'T forget.**

_**You know humans have shorter memory spans than our kind.**_

**There IS no 'our'. I am the last of MY kind.**

_**Ahhhh... But I am a part of YOU, Princess.**_

**It matters not. I am the last.**

_**You sound like Knuckles.**_

**DO NOT TALK ABOUT ANY OF THEM!**

_**I forget. You feel betrayed again, no?**_

**. . . . . . **

"_I HATE YOU! YOU BACKSTABBING OVERLANDERS! HORRIBLE HUMANS! HOW COULD YOU LIE LIKE THAT TO ME? YOU SAY YOU PRETENDED TO LOVE ME SO I'D BE HAPPY, BUT DID **THIS** MOMENT EVER CROSS YOUR MIND? DID IT? NO! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?"_

"_S-sugar-"_

"_THAT'S NOT MY NAME! MY **REAL** NAME IS INSANITY **SUGAR** FANGIRL! AND I'M GOING BACK TO WHERE I **BELONG**!"_

_**Ah yes. Where you "Belong".**_

_**And yet here you are, SUGAR. **_

_**Back in Amity Park. **_

_**About to run into the arms of someone who probably doesn't even REMEMBER you.**_

**JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!**

_**Fine. I think I've made my point, anyway.**_

**Chaos, I hate that voice.**

**I look up at the sign welcoming people to town.**

"Welcome to Amity Park!" It reads. "The happiest place on Earth!"

**It's ironic that I feel so miserable at the happiest place on Earth.**

**But, no matter.**

**I need to get moving.**

Before I even manage to get six blocks, I hear a voice.

"Oh, my God! Sugar, is it really YOU?"

I whirl and find myself being tackled by a raven-haired boy, slightly younger than me.

"DANNY!" I squeal.

**He remembers me!**

"Sugar, I missed you so much!"

I stare. Two reasons.

**One: HE MISSED ME! SO HAPPY!**

**Two: He is the CUTEST, MOST HANDSOME boy I have EVER seen. His looks even surpass my long time secret crush, Manic's.**

"I missed you too, Danny!"

"What brings you back into town, Sugar?"

**Uh-oh.**

**I need to play my cards right.**

**I don't want to say something stupid.**

_**Secrets and lies.**_

**Shut it.**

"I need a place to stay for a while. I know it's been a long time, Danny, but I was hoping I could stay at your place..."

He looks at me funny. I feel a surge of fear before he grins and says, "You shouldn't have even worried about asking, Sugar. My parents talk about you all the time, they wonder if you're okay. Jazz and I wonder, too. Especially after your parents went missing..."

**They weren't my parents. **

**They didn't go "missing".**

**G.U.N. simply covered their tracks.**

**But Danny doesn't know that.**

**But, oh, how I want him to.**

**But. . . What if he shuns me?**

**I don't think I could take another betrayal...**

He's speaking again. Focus.

" . . . Parents are out of town, but I know they won't mind if you stay. So come on!"

"...Thanks, Danny."

**I want to tell him.**

**My whole story.**

**I can't hold it in anymore.**

~End Chapter~

Insane: . . . Please review. Every chapter, if you can. It'd make my day.

~Insanity out.~


	3. Chapter 3

There's More Than Meets the Eye

Sonic: Okay, the peeps are here!

Scourge: Good, now we can start looking for Insane.

Shadow: I can't believe you guys made her run off.

Sonic: I know. Ok, Me and co are owned by someone else. Probably Sega, and other peeps.

Scourge: And even though Insane isn't here, I know she would want reviews. But NOT Flames.

~Chapter 2: Missing~

Sonic runs. He runs until he reaches his home, hoping against hope to be glomped in the doorway, to find the house occupied.

It isn't.

He didn't expect it to be.

Insanity S. Fangirl has been missing for three days.

All she left in her lilac-explosion of a bedroom at his house was a note with ten words scrawled on it.

_You guys don't want me around, so I'm going home._

It wasn't even signed with her famous "Insanity OUT!".

A missing person's report had been filed immediately, with all of their friends helping in the search. Even Eggman had been looking for her.

Sonic, Scourge, and Amy have all been feeling the most guilty. They had gone off on Insane after she screwed up during a raid on Eggman's base.

The worst part is that she almost never screws up. Tails thinks it led her to believe that they only liked her because of her skills. He says that would have majorly hurt her feelings.

Sonic had told the police everything he knows about Insane.

That's how he discovered how LITTLE he knows.

He doesn't know where she was born.

He doesn't know what the "S" in her name stands for.

He doesn't know where she got her Authoress Abilities, or her reality-bending keyboard.

He knows nothing about her family.

He has NO idea why she, a Mobian human by birth, was born on Earth.

He knows next-to-nothing about the girl whom he considers a close friend.

Sonic is pulled out of his thoughts as Shadow strides in, a laptop under his arm.

"Hey Shads."

"Hello Faker. I found some interesting info in the G.U.N. Database regarding our missing friend. You should take a look."

~End Chapter~

Sonic: You peeps got three at once.

Shadow: I think they owe us.

Scourge: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

There's More Than Meets the Eye

Sonic: Hey, Shads, why would G.U.N. have info on Insane?

Shadow: Faker, if you want to know, read the damn chapter.

Scourge: The person typing owns NOTHING! Review!

~Chapter 3: The Truth About Insanity~

Sonic looks at Shadow, puzzled.

"Why-"

"They're after her. Turns out they want her more than me."

"Why?"

"It's all here."

And Shadow pulls up his findings on the laptop.

_Target: 11_

_Sex: F_

_Name: Princess Insanity Sugar Fangirl, Tale Kingdom_

_Species: Neo-Mobian. Last of her kind._

_Human description: Pale skin, brown hair, 4'9", forest green eyes, glasses, Neo-Mobian yin-yang marking on her neck._

_Notes: Target seems to cover her species marking underneath concealer make-up at all times. It is known that it is there, but there are no pictures of it._

_Mobian description: Unknown. She has never been seen in public in her Mobian form. It is guessed, however, that she is a hedgehog, like her parents, Target 9, and Target 10._

_Family:_

_Mother: Target 9. Status: Deceased. Committed suicide._

_Father: Target 10. Status: Deceased. Committed suicide._

_Details: Target was born on Earth, in a small town called Amity Park. Her parents had fled Mobius when they learned through an unknown source that G.U.N. was after them. At the time, Targets 9 and 10 were the only survivors of an attack on their small kingdom. They were also the king and queen. The last of their kind, they hid out in a small town, Amity Park, until the Target was born. They handed her off to a human couple (Status: Taken care of) who raised her to age five. At that point, the Target learned her origins, and ran off. G.U.N. was about to get a hold of her, but she met and befriended Sonic the Hedgehog before we could. The operation was put on temporary freeze, given Sonic's past of meddling in our affairs._

_Notes on Target's powers:_

_Like all Neo-Mobians, Target 11 has both a human form and Mobian form. Her Mobian form has never been seen. She pretends to be a Mobian human._

_Like all royalty from the Tale Kingdom, she has Authoress Abilities. This includes summoning weapons out of nowhere._

_The world around Neo-Mobians is finely tuned to their emotions. This explains what happens when the Target gets angry or sad._

_Target carries a family heirloom, a computer keyboard that can warp reality. This is tuned to work in sync with her Authoress Abilities._

_Final Notes: Target seems to have retreated back to Amity Park. We will move in on her soon._

Sonic stares at Shadow.

"Why didn't she TELL us?"

~End Chapter~

Sonic: The plot thickens!

Shadow: Is there EVEN a plot?

Scourge: I'm sure. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

There's More Than Meets the Eye

Insane: . . .'Sup, peeps? Yeah... I'm alone again. Same deal. I don't own this stuff, please review, No flames, thanks.

~Chapter 4: Insane's side~

I sit on Jazz's bed. All I do is think.

**Neo-Mobian.**

_**Synonym for freak.**_

**Why are you so rude?**

_**Why do you talk to the voice in your head?**_

**Because it won't shut up.**

**_Touch__é__. So, are you going to?_**

**Going to WHAT?**

_**Tell him.**_

**I-**

My thoughts are cut off by a scream. I run outside, acting on instinct alone.

There is a ghost attacking. A cute boy who looks an awful lot like Danny is fighting a big robot ghost with a flaming green Mohawk.

**Doesn't he know that those are out of style?**

"Give it up, whelp! I WILL have your pelt!"

**Eww.**

"Eww."

**The cutie agrees.**

The mysterious cutie fires a green power blast of some kind, knocking Mo-Ghost into a building. Mo-Ghost retaliates by shooting at him.

Problem is, I'm in the way with no time to react.

(NewlinebreaksheeshIgothrough theselikecrazy)

Danny: I can't take the suspense! What happens next? !

(Breakinglinesishardtodo~ XD)

~Chapter 4: Danny's side~

So, there I am, wondering whether or not to tell Sugar my secret.

And, Skulker, as per usual, picks a fight at the WORST time.

"Give it up, whelp! I WILL have your pelt!"

"Eww."

I shoot an ecto blast at him, sending him careening into a building.

He immediately shoots back, of course.

Not a problem.

Usually.

But this time, Sugar is in the line of fire.

Her scream will haunt me more than the Box Ghost ever could.

As she collapses on the ground, she begins to glow.

I'm no longer thinking. Only acting on instinct.

I dive and scoop up my childhood friend, holding her gently.

Without thinking, I fly off with her in my arms.

The idiots who were watching are now screaming about kidnapping.

Damn.

Why do they think I'M the bad guy?

I need to take her somewhere safe.

She's still glowing, brighter now.

Why? I don't have an answer.

But something tells me it would be very bad if she stays where people can see her much longer.

This glow honestly reminds me of my own rings, the ones that transform me into Danny Phantom and back.

I fly higher, out of sight of the town. As I do, Sugar's glow intensifies to the point where I have to jam my glowing green eyes shut.

Strange... She seems to be changing shape in my arms.

I still can't look.

Something sharp pokes at my arms. It seems to be attached to Sugar's back...

Finally, the lights dim.

I look.

And almost drop her in surprise.

The human girl I knew from my childhood was gone.

In her place was a rather strange, but oddly. . . beautiful. . . creature.

She had the possible appearance of a hedgehog. An anthropomorphic hedgehog.

Stunningly bright lilac fur covers her body, along with a dark purple velvet dress. She has on matching purple sneakers with a white stripe in the center, accented with a platinum buckle. Overlarge socks stick cutely out of the top. White gloves adorn her hands, secured with silver rings.

I can now see that the things poking my arms are quills. She has six large quills on the back of her head. The one on top and the small one below it swoop down. The other four are bent upward.

Her muzzle is pale, like her skin, and at the end of it is a little black nose that I think is just adorable.

As I land in a forest clearing, away from people, I wonder what she is.

But it doesn't matter to me.

Even if I was fully human and had never become half ghost, I'd accept her.

No matter what.

Because that's what friends are for.

I change into Danny Fenton and sit with her in my lap. She's much smaller in this form.

Even as I watch, her eyes flick open, lilac eyelids fluttering.

When they do, I'm greeted with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

The same deep purple as her dress and shoes.

Sparkling. Shining.

Lovely.

"D-Danny?"

"Sugar. . . You're beautiful. What are you?"

She glances at her gloved hands. Her eyes widen.

"I-I. . ."

She can't bring herself to say it.

But I have an idea.

"Sugar. I'm not human, either. And if you tell me what you are, I'll tell you what I am. Okay?"

She draws a shaky breath. "Okay. . ."

(SoshetellshimeverythingSonic learnedlastchapter)

Twenty minutes later.

(Heytheselinebreaksarekindaus efulIlikethem)

"So your full name is Insanity Sugar Fangirl?"

She nods.

I smile.

"Well, I'm half ghost. Half dead."

And I change back into Danny Phantom.

Insane smiles, nuzzles her little pale muzzle against my cheek.

And I know for sure what these feelings I've had coursing through me since she'd shown up are.

"Do your parents know, Danny?"

I sigh.

Her smile vanishes.

"I want you to tell them."

My eyes go wide.

"No more secrets, Danny..." Those gorgeous eyes are full of tears.

Before I can answer, there is a shout.

"We've finally got you, Phantom! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SUGAR?"

My parents are standing there, ecto-guns drawn and aimed at us.

"Oh, no..." Insane whispers. Then, she stands up. I watch in awe as a light surrounds her, not nearly as much as her forced change earlier, but enough to hide her from view momentarily.

When it fades, she is standing, arms crossed, in human form.

"I thought you were out of town?"

"We got a call saying you were kidnapped. . . But. . . What did Phantom DO to you?"

She glares. "DANNY saved my life. I was already like this. I always have been."

I stand up. I won't let her give up her secret alone.

"I have something to tell you."

They look at me suspiciously. Here goes. . .

"I'm only half dead. Half ghost. I have a human persona. I still go to school, I have friends, I get beat up on a daily basis. My sister's Psychobabble drives me crazy, my father is a fudge addict, and my mom has awesome aim with an ecto-gun. My two best friends and my sister know my secret, but I've always been afraid to tell my parents, for fear I wouldn't be accepted. But I hope that when I tell them, they'll accept me."

And on my last word, I turn back into Danny Fenton.

My parents' jaws hit the forest floor.

"D-Danny?" Mom stammers.

Dad looks ready to cry.

"We've been hunting our own son. . ." And Mom does cry.

"It's okay. You didn't know. I didn't want you to know."

"Well now they do." Insane sounds happy. I turn to see her grinning ear to ear.

Now seems like a good time to tell her.

"Insanity?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I think I'm in love with you."

Her eyes light up.

"I love you, too!"

And she glomps me. I turn to my parents. I explain what Insane told me and ask them to keep it a secret. And to keep hunting ghosts, as well as tell Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and "The Red Huntress" (Valerie) to keep up the hunting.

They ask why. I knew they would.

"I'm going with Insane, back to her world. And I'm probably going to stay."

They look sad for a second, then smile. "Okay. We love you. Take care of each other, okay?"

"Of course."

They leave, and Insane pulls out a computer keyboard. This must be her reality-warping keyboard.

"Take my hand."

I obey.

She hits the "Home" key, and the world dissolves into white.

~End Chapter~

Insane: Hmmmm...

Danny: Is something wrong?

Insane: Just wondering what to say to my friends and how to get the military off my ass.

Danny: Oh. Review!

~Insanity OUT!~


	6. Chapter 6

There's More Than Meets the Eye

Insane: HELLO MAI PEEPS!

Danny: HI, INSANE'S PEEPS!

Sonic: Who're you?

Insane: I OWN NOTHING!

Box Ghost: I AM THE- - - * gets sucked into Fenton thermos *

Insane: Man, he's annoying... R&R! I will send Boxy after Flamers to endlessly annoy them! * sigh * I can't seem to find Tails Doll...

Sonic: Did you look under your bed?

Insane: I would, but all my bedroom furniture is the same color as the walls, floor, and ceiling! I can't even find my bed, it's camouflaged so damn well!

Sonic: Have you considered furniture that's NOT the exact shade of lilac as the walls, floor, and ceiling?

Insane: Why the fuck would I do that?

Sonic: * facepalm * Never mind... Here's Chapter five... Enjoy, and review...

~Chapter 5: Homecoming Parade~

~Insane's Side~

I look around as the light fades. That teleportation took forever! I must've run into writer's block. It has a tendency to stop people using Authoress Abilities in their tracks! ^^; Sorry for the wait...

_**Why are you apologizing?**_

**It's been like, two months!**

_**Shouldn't you be more worried about moving the story forward?**_

**Well, yes, but... I NEED A LESS SMARTASS VOICE IN MY HEAD!**

_**I'm offended.**_

**Now you know how I feel when you call me a freak.**

_**That's- -**_

"Insane? Is this your home planet?"

I smile at Danny, both glad he's here to help me, and that he shut up that smart-ass voice in my head!

"It sure is, Danny! Welcome to Mobius! More specifically, the outskirts of Central City."

He looks around in awe at my homeland. I don't blame him. That was my reaction the first time I saw Mobius, too.

**I'm glad he likes it.**

**Now, we need to try and find my friends...**

"INSANITY S. FANGIRL!"

**That wasn't too hard.**

XxX

Curiosity killed the cat, but for a while, I was a suspect.

**Steven Wright**

XxX

~Sonic's Side~

Tails' equipment is picking up traces of Author Energy, the driving force of Insane's Authoress Abilities. That means she is back on Mobius. Now we can find her! Now we can tell her how…. awful we feel about upsetting her... I caught Scourge **cutting**! I understand that it must be hard on you to drive away the first person who **truly** cared about you and didn't see you as an evil monster, just a misunderstood hedgie with a sad background, but... Hey, wait. Now that I think on it, Insane... **also** is a misunderstood hedgie with a sad background... No wonder she bonded with Scourge so fast! Now we just have to hope that she'll forgive us as fast... The sad thing is, that girl can hold a grudge better than Amy can hold onto the delusion that we're a couple – which WE ARE **NOT**!

Scourge, Amy, and I are now darting through the outskirts, following the signal. I look up and see the same face I was very worried about.

"INSANITY S. FANGIRL!"

XxX

I don't suffer from insanity but enjoy every minute of it.

**Edgar Allan Poe**

XxX

~Danny's side~

I didn't really like that teleport thing. But as I take a decent look around, I am amazed by the unspoiled beauty of an area so close to a city. Insane's home-world is beautiful.

"Insane? Is this your home planet?"

She smiles at me, happiness radiating from her. I realize that Penelope Spectra would meet her match with this girl's emotions. Her anger makes her stronger. Her sadness can cause weather problems. Her happiness is tangible, and always surrounding her, if only slightly, no matter what her mood is. If Spectra tried to feed off of her, she'd probably be poisoned by the mere **potency** of Insane's emotions. It's kind of scary, actually.

"It sure is, Danny! Welcome to Mobius! More specifically, the outskirts of Central City."

I continue to gaze in awe at my surroundings; at least until I hear a shout.

"INSANITY S. FANGIRL!"

XxX

Insane: Ok, seriously, sorry to the peeps who followed this, even if there aren't many, and thanks to the peep who helped me get off my butt and continue. You know who you are, sadly, I can't check what your username is without Internet. The plot bunnies are trying to kill me at the moment, but I've temporarily kept them at bay by cleverly using Bubblegum, a rake, Justin Beiber music, and carrots. Sadly, the backlash is that my ears are bleeding. Sorry to all you Beiber fans out there, I'm NOT one. His music makes me want to vomit and throw myself off a cliff at the same time.

Sonic: Onto a more plesant topic...

Insane: I'll be updating stories as I get inspired for them.

Scourge: While waiting, check out some of Insane's other stories! Yes, a shameless plug!

Shadow: Remember the only thing Insane loves more than writing is reading... REVIEWS!

~Insanity OUT!~


	7. Chapter 7

Insane: YAY! Epilogue!

Danny: People are going to murder you for not continuing off of last chapter.

Insane: I know. I no own nuthin!

~Epilogue: Turning Pages~

"I don't think I can do this, Sonic! I'm scared!"

"That's just priceless, Danny! You'll take down the King of All Ghosts without breaking a sweat; But you're terrified at your wedding!"

"_I_ don't blame the guy - I'd be terrified of being stuck with Insane for life, too!"

"NOT HELPING, TUCKER!"

"Sorry, Sonic. I know you guys went to a lot of trouble to get us here, and I'm very grateful. But your sister is _scary_!"

Sonic shrugs as he stands on tip-toes to help Danny with his bow-tie. "You don't live with her. You don't know the half of it!"

At the altar tempers are running high, the groom pacing, Sam, Amy, Rouge, Jazz, and Valerie off to the side wearing the lilac and emerald dress of a bridesmaid. The Maid of Honor is Sanity Fangirl, Insane's Moebian counterpart and honorary twin. Tucker, Sonic, Shadow, and Scourge are all groomsmen - the best man is the favorite cousin of the bride, Mephiles the Dark.

Music starts.

Doors open.

She begins the walk to the rest of her life.

_Follow thy heart_

_Thy dreams_

_Thy song_

_For these shan't_

_Lead thee_

_Wrong_

Halfway there, now, a little more.

_A little girl_

_Her broken heart_

_Brought about_

_Understanding's start_

She smiles shyly as Danny pulls away her veil. She is in human form - kissing the groom would be hard when you're two feet shorter than him!

_Family acceptance_

_Love in the air -_

_In the war they call life_

_I 'spose all is fair!_

The minister began the vows.

_This story's over-_

_The battles are won._

_But a new tale_

_has just begun._

"You may now kiss the bride."

_No matter of place_

_No matter of ages_

_Shall stop Lady Fate_

_From turning pages!_

Danny was only too happy to do so.

~End~

* * *

Insane: As for what happened in-between? That's up in the air. ;) There is sort of a sequel for this - it's called Summer Daze and it's set in this storyline. If you haven't done so I recommend reading it, I've been putting a lot of work into it, and even if you don't know Pokémon, you should still give it a shot. =D

~Insanity OUT!~


End file.
